


Magik Misfits

by StariNights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Curses, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic AU, Potions, Scholar!Logan, Tonics, Violence, Werewolf!Patton, and pat, everyones gay, everything magical, just hug the boys, low-key revolution, more to be added - Freeform, siren!roman, so does roman, spells, they just trying to exist, virgil needs multiple hugs, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: Roman sat on his knees beside Virgil's bed, arms curled into a makeshift pillow for his head.  He heard the front door open and close but didn't investigate. He assumed it was Logan, getting something for Virgil.God Virgil.Just looking at his exposed torso made Roman sick. It was purple and swollen and it looked like every breath pained him."I'm sorry" he whispered





	1. Fish-begone and Fights going down

Logan was quite tired of his roommates, though, if he was being honest, this was true the majority of the time.

This time, it happened to be his roommates Roman and Virgil having a screaming match in the living room. Of course, they had to do it whilst he was trying to work.

He pushed himself out of his chair, grabbing a bottle of gases from his shelf. You know, just in case.

"Looky here, you overgrown fish," Logan sighed deeply as Virgle seethed at the siren in front of him, "I don't give a shit if you're thirsty. Don't. Touch. My. Salt. Water. Got it?" Roman gasped in offense.

"I'm sorry I was desperate! Anytime we have it around the flat you snatch it up for one of your dumb spells!" this time it was Virgil who gasped in offense

"They aren't just some 'dumb spells'! The coven's expecting a delivery of Ariel's Breath by Sunday! Do you have any idea how much concentration and skill it take to create spells and potions by scratch? A lot!"

Logan sighed deeply, raising his hand to open the bottle of gases which would put both the mystics in front of him to sleep. Luckily Patton, his other roommate, was here to rescue him from their shared roommate's incompetence.

"Now now, there's no need to be in such a huff. Virgil, you know how much Roman needs fresh salt water, and Ro, come on, you know how Virge is with his ingredients." Logan felt himself grin as both men lowered their gazes to the floor in guilt.

"Sorry Patton," they said in unison.

Logan decided it was time for him to join in. "Yes, and not to mention you've both disrupted my work schedule. I have now lost approximately half an hour's worth of work because of your..." he paused looking for the right word "childish fight" he finished, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Virgil avoided his gaze, and Logan felt a slight pang of regret for his poor choice in words. "If it makes you feel any better, I lost a weeks worth of time. It's gonna take me forever to get more salt water, with that stupid turf war going on with the Siren and Witch clans."

Ah yes, Logan almost forgot. That would explain the tension between Roman and Virgil, it can't be easy what with both's respective species currently at war with each other.

Roman perked up "I could go with you to the market, they might actually sell it to me!"

Virgil looked almost hopeful "that would be.. great actually" he cracked a grateful smile and Patton clapped his hands.

"Oh, look at that! We're one big happy family again!" Logan smiled at the other man, before pausing to look at his teeth, which were considerably sharper and more animalistic than usual. Werewolf symptoms.

"Patton, have you taken your medication today?"

He looked confused "What? No, I'm out"

Logan shook his head "You are aware that the full moon is scheduled for this Friday, correct?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Virgil shook his head, hiding a smile behind his hand at Patton's panicked expression. "It's chill, me and Princey'll grab some while we're out"

Logan pointedly ignored his lapse in grammar, knowing full well the witch did that just to mess with the scholar. "Don't forget, with the clan wars going on, if you two are seen together there will be trouble, to say the least, so try and avoid that along with the M.E.A"

All three of his companions shuddered at the mention of the Mystic Eradication Association. Vile group, they were, corrupting a religion to kill innocent mystics to 'Cleanse the World' as they said.

"We'll be careful, promise Logo," Virgil said quietly, grabbing his coat off the rack. Logan saw him look at his hat before ignoring it and looking at Roman. He fished a small potion vile out of his pocket and tossed it at him. Logan assumed it was a Magik Concealer of sorts. The gills on Roman's neck were enough to give him away in an instant.

Roman scrunched up his nose as he read the label on the vile "'Fish begone'? Really?" Virgil shrugged as Roman drank the potion, shuddering as his gills and canines seemed to disappear and turn him human before their very eyes.

Virgil grinned, "let's go Sir-Sing-a-lot"

"Wait! Hug me before you go!" Patton rushed forwards to wrap them both into what looked to be a very constricting embrace.

When the parental friend finally let them go, they waved goodbye to Logan before stepping out the door together.

Patton stayed standing behind the door, wringing his hands. He was nervous, Logan could tell, but before he could say anything he heard him whisper:

"Stay safe boys"

⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥

Virgil pulled his hood over his head as he and Roman entered the mystic side of town. Well, technically it wasn't really the mystic part of town, humans and M.E.As still swarmed the streets, but it held so many secret passageways that could only be opened by a mystic it was usually considered as such.

He was nervous, to say the least. And yeah, sure, one could argue that he's always nervous, but this time it's not irrational. Even Roman felt the tension in the air. Just them being seen together could get one or both of them killed. Virgil had a protective arm linked with Roman's, ready to pull him to safety if any danger arose. Sure they got along about as well as pirates and mermaids from those old folk tales, but they still worried about each other's safety, they were friends.

And Virgil would willingly die for his friends.

They wound their way through the streets, Virgil yanking Roman back many a time when he saw anyone who he even suspected could be a witch. Sure, Roman was disguised but that didn't stop Virgil's paranoia.

They swerved left, and to the untrained eye, it would have seemed like they had just merged with the oncoming crowd. Of course, our eyes are very trained, considering we're following their narrative.

Virgil ducked into the passageway, passing straight through the wall with Roman in tow. They emerged on the other side, revealing a large open space with crowded stalls and the smell of potions and candles filled the air.

This place was simply called The Market, and it was home to every magical ingredient, rare pets, and lost scriptures known to all of mythic-kind. It was bustling, of course, as usual. It worked in a space outside of the physical realm. That's why it takes mythic blood to reach it. Humans have been barred from entering since the revolution, back when the Greek gods and goddesses were just a bunch of teens dicking around in the ancient city. Human's feared what they didn't understand, and mythics seemed to be at the top of that list.

Virgil tugged Roman along by the arm, keeping his head down and his hood up. He led him to his usual supplier, a siren by the name Aquaridan, who sold the absolute best aquatic-based ingredients at The Market. Hands down.

Brushing his bangs across his eyes in an attempt to blend into the background better, he nudged Roman forward. "jeez jeez, alright, don't get your hat in a twist" The siren hissed at him before waltzing up to the vendor.

"Good evening sir, I am in need of a supply of salt water and I was wondering if I could acquire such items from this establishment here?" he quirked his eyebrow, and Virgil scoffed. _I swear to the goddess, if this boy tries to flirt with my dealer I will screech._  he thought, just as Roman leaned over the counter, resting his elbows on the surface. aaaand _here we go._

Aquaridan looked thoroughly unimpressed "What are ya, a witch?" Virgil could see Roman puff out at the accusation. Virgil bit his lip, he knew Roman, and Roman didn't stand for intolerance. Says it's not how a proper prince should act.

He'd better not fuck this up.

Roman passed his annoyance off as offense when he said "Excuse you, I'll have you know I come from a long line of pure siren, just the notion of me being one of those- those-" He threw his hands up in that special sort of dramatic fashion only he could manage to pull off and glanced back at Virgil, looking apologetic before he continued with "Those absolutely horrid excuse for living beings is absolutely preposterous!" he emphasized this by glowing his eyes bright blue, a siren trick.

Aquaridan nodded "alright alright, don't get ya nettin' in a twist," they said in their thick merfolk accent "just gotta be sure, ya know how it is."

Roman said nothing, just tapped his foot in annoyance as the siren went to retrieve his order, still talking "Damn pests are everywhere, no matta where I look there's anotha one jus' lurkin' behind a corna, fuckin' leechin' off our hard labor" Roman bristled at their words. As I said, they didn't always get along, but Roman was still fiercely protective of the witch he shared a flat with.

Roman snatched up the net filled with salt water bottles, absolutely seething with anger. Only he gets to make fun of Virgil! And absolutely no one calls his friend a pest!

"I'm sorry, but do you know the amount of concentration and skill it takes to create potions and spells from scratch?" he spat at the nasty siren in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aquaridan narrowed their eyes at the other

He opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly Virgil was by his side, linking his arm with Roman's and smiling at the vendor. "ah, Ro, there you are! I was wondering where you wandered off to. I'm sorry sir, you'll have to excuse him, he can get... heated about certain subjects." he still had the fake smile plastered on his face, but Roman could see him shaking slightly with anxiety as the vendor regarded him with disgust "You must excuse us, places to be, people to see! Have a nice day!" and with that, Virgil pulled the still seething siren away from the stall, marching him through the crowded street.

Roman whipped around to look at Virgil. Still absolutely seething, he yanked his arm out of his grasp once they were far enough away from the stall. "What was that for?" he hissed at the witch.

Virgil met his glare with one of his own "What was that for? hmm, let's see, how about giving yourself away and almost getting yourself killed in the process!"

Roman scoffed "I was defending you! I think some thanks are-"

Virgil cut him off "I didn't ask you to defend me Roman, and my fragile ass ego isn't worth your fucking life."

"But you- I!" Roman floundered for words, why couldn't his friend just accept his help?

Virgil rolled his eyes, linking his arm with Roman's once more before pulling him towards another stall. "Come on, let's just get pat's meds and head home, I'm exhausted."

Roman sighed but conceded. He couldn't pretend that today hadn't been exactly relaxing, and thus he allowed himself to be dragged around The Market.

Virgil stopped at a medical stall, browsing through the different viles and potion bottles as he searched for Patton's preferred spell. Roman wandered about the nearby stalls as he looked, hands in the pockets of his red bomber jacket, still thinking about their earlier confrontation.

He hated how some clans would treat each other, acting as if one was better than the other when they were all just people, trying to live out their lives as best they can. Not only does the looming threat of the M.E.As always hang over them, but now they have to worry about clan wars? What makes them any better than those who hunt them down in the streets at night? How were they supposed to survive if they were always fighting with each other?

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice someone creeping up behind him until it was too late.

He cried out in pain as he was hit over the head with something. Hard. Virgil's head shot up, and he sprinted to help his friend "Roman!"

He slid to his knees beside him, pulling him up and resting his hands on his shoulders "Roman, Ro, are you okay?"

Roman groaned, grabbing one of Virgil's arms as he tried to pull himself to his knees. They both looked up to identify Roman's attacker.

Above them stood a tall and imposing siren, sneering down at them. "Well well well, look what we have here" they all but snarled at the two, still on the ground "a traitor and a pest"

Virgil felt his heart seize up with fear as he scrambled to his feet, taking a protective step in front of roman, who was still recovering from the blow to the head. He silently prayed to the Goddess.

Logan had told them to be careful, and they didn't listen.


	2. Romantic Tension Galore

Virgil felt his chest constrict with panic as the siren took another threating step towards the two.

"What-what do you want!" he managed, cautious reaching into his pocket to grab some sort of protection spell. His heart stopped when his hands were met with nothing but cloth. Of course, he had been so busy with the covens order he didn't think to stock up on protection spells. _Good job, you fucking walnut, now you and Roman are both going to die because you forgot to do the one thing you're good at!_

"Ta rid tha fuckin' world of scum like ya an' traitors like 'im" they snarled. Well, at least they were honest.

Virgil took a step back, lending Roman a hand as the princely siren tried to stand. He didn't once take his eyes off the one in front of him, they weren't going to get the drop on him again.

Roman clapped a hand on Virgil's shoulder, his silent way of saying "I got your back". They were almost ready to take the siren on two v one, that is until it wasn't two v one.

Suddenly, two other sirens who seemed to have come out of nowhere grabbed Roman by the arms and jerked him back, one of them pining him to the side of a stall and the other stalking towards Virgil.

She swung at Virgil's face, hitting him directly on the cheek. He stumbled back, right onto the first siren, who pinned his arms behind his back. She hit him again and again and again, till he was bruised and bloody and everything hurt. Roman screamed, half in fear, half in anger, as he struggled against his captor. Finally, he got one arm free and elbowed the man who held him back directly in the nose. He let him go in favor of holding his now bleeding nose and Roman rushed forwards.

"Virgil!" he grabbed the siren by the wrist before she could land another punch and she turned on him. She swung at his face, and it connected right at his jaw. A flower of pain bloomed there and he could already feel the bruise it was going to leave. Virgil took advantage of his captor's momentary lapses in concentration and head-butted him directly in the jaw. They let him go and he rushed forward to help Roman, pushing the other siren to the ground before grabbing Roman's hand and making their great escape.

He pulled Roman through the streets. Even though every step he took was extremely painful, he pushed harder weaving and dodging other shoppers as their attackers followed close behind.

He pulled Roman to a wall and pressed him up against it, throwing his jacket over the both of them and whispered a spell as he pressed close as he kept a hand over the honestly very confused siren's mouth. In an instant they both seemed to disappear, leaving the only the brick wall behind. Of course, they were still there, just invisible.

He strained his ears to hear his attackers voices. Instinctively, he pushed closer to Roman when he heard the woman's voice not even two feet away. He grimaced as his bruised ribs bumped against Roman's elbow. The siren gave him a worried look, before shifting so that his hands rested on Virgil's hips, his elbows far away from the purple-clad boy's bruised ribs. The Witch tensed, trying his damnedest not to think about how close they were nor how warm Roman's hands were. _Nope, not thinking about anything even remotely close to that._

Finally, the voices moved on to search for the duo somewhere else. The two almost didn't notice, and Virgil could feel Roman's breath on his nose. He coughed, taking an awkward step back and whispering an incantation into his jacket as they reappeared.

"What was that?" Roman said, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Virgil shrugged, ignoring the way his face was heating up. "Invisibility spell, after I say the words anything it covers turns invisible," he said, shrugging his jacket back on his shoulders. He felt naked without it.

Roman nodded, still not saying anything and pointedly not looking the witch in the eye.

He sighed "look, I'm sorry I was like, all over you or whatever. I know that's like, super uncomfortable. Just..." he shrugged lamely "Don't talk about it and I won't?"

Roman seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in "Wait, no Virgil, that's not what I meant-"

"Princy," he cut the siren off "it's fine. Let's just- let's just get back to the flat. My ribs hurt." he sighed, starting towards the flat. He winced as the adrenalin and anxiety that had previously been keeping his pain at bay faded and he stumbled, feeling the full force of what he'd been ignoring. Roman rushed forward, catching him as he fell. He was already out like a light before they even took another step.

⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥

Logan was leaning against a counter as Patton cooked. The werewolf kept fidgeting with his bracelet as the noodles boiled. Spaghetti, Patton always makes spaghetti when he's stressed. Logan sighed walking over to put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine, Patton"

He sniffed, turning around to look the scholar in the eyes. Logan tensed when he saw tears forming in Patton's eye because _fuck no, Logan does not deal with feelings thank you very much!_

"Oh Lo, I know but. You said it yourself, it's dangerous for them out there right now. What they got kidnapped, or the MEA got them, or-" he was starting to shake and Logan was taken aback. Patton had always been the more relatively stable one in their small group of mystical friends. Taking on the role of 'Dad Friend' years ago. It was frightening to see him in such a state.

Logan, against his better judgment and personal preference, stepped forward to wrap his arms around his flatmate. Patton instantly returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of Logan's neck.

"I'm just so worried about them" he whispered, so quietly Logan would have missed it if not for the fact that his mouth was right at his ear.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the front door open and shut, presumably as the other two residents of the flat returned. Logan pulled away, giving Patton an easy smile. "See, they're back. I told you, everything's fine." but then there was a thump, like someone falling to the ground and they both looked at each other, confused and panicked. They ran to the living room to see Roman on the floor, trying to pull Virgil back to his feet.

Patton rushed forward, his parental side kicking in as he took Vigil's face in his hands. He looked to the distressed siren in front of him, gasping at his heavily bruised jaw.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"There were these heinous sirens. They jumped me and Virge-" The potion was wearing off, Logan noticed, as Roman ear fins started to come back and flare in distress. He kneeled next to his other three housemates, examining Virgil's wounds as Roman continued.

"They pinned me against a wall, and they hit him. Oh god, Pat, they just kept hitting him-" he put a hand over his mouth as he saw Virgil's wounds. Logan was, for the second time in that hour, taken aback. Roman was crying. Roman didn't cry at anything other than Disney movies. Certainly not some fight.

The scholar didn't dwell on that. Instead, he focused on the unconscious witch in front of him. His face was bruised, and so were certain places on his arms. They had all turned some variation of purple and blue, but the biggest injury was his ribs. It was obvious where the attackers got the most blows in. It was already turning a stark purple, with sickly yellow spots in between. His veins were blue and very, very visible through his pale skin. Logan sighed in relief, at least none of them popped. The bruise took up the entire right half of his torso, and it physically hurt Logan to look at. Not to mention Patton, who had long since hidden his eyes from the ghastly sight. He saw Virgil grimace with every breath he took.

"Shit" he hissed under his breath. Patton's eyes shot up.

"What, is he going to be okay?" he sounded almost desperate, and it pulled at something in Logan's heart.

"His ribs are fractured. You two get him in a bed, I'll see if there's something that can heal him," he said, pushing himself up and already walking to his study.

He immediately sped over to his medical section, pulling out the first book he could get his hands on, reading it cover to cover.

Now, the really cool thing about being a scholar is he can read through almost thirty books in any language, dead or alive, in under five minutes. That came in handy during times like these when he had a friend with some fractured ribs and a lot of pain.

He sped through every single one of his medical books, finally finding what he needed after five full minutes of reading and thirty books later. A tonic made of elderberry juice, crushed stardust, and whim wart.

He grimaced, he didn't have any stardust, and to his knowledge, no one else in the flat did either. "Patton!" he stepped out into the hallway that connected all of their rooms. Patton stuck his head out of Virgil's door, "what?"

"I require your assistance" his voice was calm and steady, but his foot was anxiously tapping on the floor, betraying his true state of mind. Patton padded out to meet him, concern apparent on his face.

"What?" he repeated.

"I need you to accompany me to The Market."

"What!?" Patton raised his voice and Logan clamped his hand over his mouth, before continuing quietly.

"Roman can't go, he could still be recognized and attacked by those degenerates if he tried, and I'm not entirely sure I could get the stardust and leave without an altercation," he explained, carefully taking his hand away from the werewolf's mouth.

"And what makes you think I could? They hurt my boys, no one hurts my boys, Lo" Patton's lip curled upward, exposing his canines and Logan was reminded how dangerous his paternal friend could be.

"Well, I thought two heads, or rather, four fists would be better the two"

⛥⛥⛥⛥⛥

Roman sat on his knees beside Virgil's bed, arms curled into a makeshift pillow for his head. He heard the front door open and close but didn't investigate. He assumed it was Logan, getting something for Virgil.

God Virgil.

Just looking at his exposed torso made Roman sick. It was purple and swollen and it looked like every breath pained him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, burying his face in his arms letting his tears soak the blanket.

"you know..." Roman jolted as Virgil peeked open his eyes, grinning tiredly as he rasped, "If I'd just waited a little longer I coulda just gotten the salt water from you." He poked at Roman wet cheeks for emphasis, but Roman grabbed his hand before he could pull it back.

"Shut up," Roman whispered, but he was grinning. Tears were still falling freely from his eyes but at least Virgil was awake. If he's awake then he's not dead.

Roman didn't know what he'd do if Virgil died.

Virgil grinned, laying his head back, "nobelium uranium" he shifted his hand so that he could hold Roman's. "I'm glad you're okay Fish-Face"

Roman rolled his eyes, laying his head down on his other arm.

"You too, Doom and Gloom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Stari, I don't have an update schedule but I do have romantic tension! So, subscribe to this story if you want to know what the fuck is going on. I'm literally always looking for a beta so hit me up @themoon-is-a-lesbian on Tumblr if you're interested!


	3. Fire Burns At His Mask From Within

Logan walked with Patton along the streets of The Market.

The former walked with purpose, back straight and head up. He was trying to look intimidating, and it was working. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at a group of sirens walking past. He didn't trust a single one of them. Logically speaking, any of them could be Roman and Virgil's attackers. Yes. Logically speaking. ~~He̶̦͛'̸̙̑ŝ̷̩ ̸̨͠a̵̱̓ņ̶̓ǧ̵̱ry. Hȩ̷͆'s so s̷̹͝ó̴̤ ̸̝̋s̸̖͂ö̶̟ ̴͎̑f̶͘͜ű̵̙c̸̟͛k̷͖̈́ĩ̷͉ng pissȩ̷͆d~~

Patton trailed behind him, thumbs hooked through the belt loops of his jeans and chewing mindlessly on a necklace that hung around his neck. He growled instinctively at any siren that passed. He couldn't help it, the image of Virgil's purple and swollen torso was still fresh in his mind, and he's a protective dad at heart. He knew that wasn't fair, that not all sirens were like that. Heck, Roman was living proof! But he's angry, hurt, and worried. God, he's so worried.

They wove their way through the streets, Logan scanning the stalls for any sign of stardust and Patton watching for any trouble that might come their way.

Logan stopped suddenly. Patton, who wasn't paying a lick of attention (pun intended), ran straight into his back.

"Geez logo, what was that?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his nose.

"We have arrived" Logan replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Patton rolled his eyes, smiling. He knew what that look meant.

"Ya know, most people warn someone before they stop, Mr. Robot" he poked at his cheek and Logan made an offended noise, swatting his hand away.

"Yes I see my error, you aren't required to touch my person, Patton!"

Patton snorted and Logan rolled his eyes, straightening himself out before turning to the owner of the stall. A brown-haired witch with a droopy hat and a warm smile greeted them with what felt like a scripted phrase.

"Hi! Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, how may I help you two today?" her voice was chipper, and it didn't sound as forced as you'd expect.

Logan cleared his throat, "yes, I require a bag of stardust and three of your largest whim warts."

She nodded and flashed them both a smile, before setting to work. "Are you sure you don't want a full star?" she asked as she picked three mushroom looking plants that emitted a navy blue mist from their stems, "if you have a galactic-mortar and pestle then you can crush it yourself and get twice as much dust for the same price."

Patton answered this time "Nope" he said, popping the p "the only one at our house who would have one of those is Virgil, and he's..." he trailed off and Logan took up his slack.

"Unavailable at the moment."

The vendor gave them a sympathetic look, " Virgil, wait you mean like Virgil Grey? I assume that's what you need the stardust and whim warts for, huh? healing tonic."

Patton nodded solemnly, his brown eyes filled with sadness and worry. She matched his expression and sighed "Well, I hope he gets better, and here-" she rummaged around a shelf that was just out of Logan's sight before reemerging with a potion bottle, twisted beautifully and filled with a glowing pink potion "This won't heal his wounds but it should help the pain."

Patton gave her a grateful smile as Logan reached for his wallet. She stopped him "No no no, this is on the house. Virgil's a good friend of mine. Tell him that Valerie's praying to the goddess for his safety. "

Patton's eyes welled up with tears for the third time that day as he threw himself over the table to hug the witch in front of him. She returned it almost instantly and wished them luck as they both turned away from her stall.

They couldn't have been five steps away when three very imposing sirens stormed up to the stall. Valerie smiled and gave them the same introduction sentence Patton and Logan had received. Her voice was calm and cheery, but her fingers twitched in the direction of her wand.

Anxious tick, Logan concluded.

They Patton furrowed his brow and took a protective step towards the witch and her stall before Logan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are they?" the tallest all but snarled and Logan felt Patton pull at his hand, which was still holding his arm firmly.

"Who?" Valerie took a minute step back, trying to be as discrete as possible as she reached for her wand, on a shelf just below the counter.

"Don't play games with me girl" Patton pulled forward again, and Logan felt anger start to burn in his gut "I know ya pests are hidin' that traitor and his _friend_ " they spat the word friend out like it was poison in their mouth and the other two sirens took a step closer.

Logan connected the dots instantly, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the group in front of him. "why you heinous creatures-" his voice was low and quiet, the three didn't even notice him stepping forward. Patton pulled forward again and Logan almost let him go. That is until he noticed that his friend's usual chocolate brown eyes had turned yellow and his teeth were already considerably less human-looking then normal.

He pulled him back and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Patton, Patton look at me, it is imperative that you calm down"

Patton's eye narrowed, his voice was low and raspy as he said "But Virge, they did that to Virge, Logan"

Logan smothered the fire brewing in his gut. He had to be rational, thankfully that was his specialty. ~~Li̷̲͒ȇ̴̳s̶͘͜, compl̵͇̀e̸̞͑t̶͓̕ĕ̸̟ ̷̺́ĺ̵̢i̶͎̿es he's so fu̶̜c̴̹̏k̶̘͂i̴̡͊n̷͚̾g̸̓͜ ̵͓̆a̴̟͊n̸͙͝g̷̠͆r̷̹̈y̸̡̔~~

"Patton, you're turning. It is unsafe for you to turn in public spaces Patton" he reasoned, still holding ono his shoulders.

Patton seemed to deflate, even if it's only a little. Logan took the victory. Smothering the embers of a scream burning in the back of his throat, he straightened up (ha) and took a more.. diplomatic approach to the situation.

That is if your definition of diplomatic was him grabbing the biggest one and slamming their face onto the counter.

He pinned their arms behind their back and Patton, after recovering from his state of shock, stepped in front of the other two when they tried to help their comrade, growling lowly as they both took a step back.

"So," he leaned down, keeping the siren pinned down as he seethed into their ear "You're the one who fractured my friend's ribs."

His voice was smooth and calm, but his eyes were burning with hatred and anger. So so much anger.

He pushed their arm farther up their bak and the siren wreathed in pain. Logan didn't let go, pushing it farther and farther until the siren was screaming and even Patton gave him a worried look.

"Lo, Lo you're gonna break it-" He flinched violently when a deafening pop sounded from the siren's shoulder and they screamed in pain. Logan let him go, shoving them to the ground as they cradled their now dislocated arm.

He looked up, and even Patton backed away from him. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes. They burned with satisfaction and hatred. so much hatred Patton almost didn't recognize the lovable nerd he lived with. He was almost grateful that the look wasn't directed at him, but at the other two sirens that ran to help their friend.

"Don't mess with my family _ever_  again" Unlike his face, his voice was thick with anger. It almost sounded like it didn't come from him. Like a ventriloquist's doll.

He gave them one last look filled with hatred before grabbing their bag and grabbing Patton's arm and pulling him along ruffly. The latter thoroughly worried and confused.

"Logan" he pretended like he didn't hear Patton, who tried again, "Logan, lo slow down!" he jerked his arm back and Logan turned to face him. Patton automatically started regretting every decision that led him up to this point when he saw the look of Logan's face.

He looked like he was on the verge of screaming. For a moment his mask cracked and he looked almost afraid. Afraid of himself. Afraid of what he's just done.

Patton held his face in his hands and spoke softly "Logo, what happened?"

Logan didn't flinch or swat Patton's hands away, he just sighed. Defeated, he put a hand over one of Patton's and said:

"I- I don't know. I just-" he sounded unsure of himself, and that worried Patton. Logan was never unsure of himself. It was a fact of life.

The world is round, Roman loves Disney, and Logan is always sure of himself. That's just the way it is.

"Can we go home? This entire ordeal has exhausted me," and then his mask was back. He pushed Patton's hands away and the moment was over.

Patton nodded, not saying a word. He linked his arm with Logan's, and they walked home, to their friend with the fractured ribs and away from an enemy with a dislocated shoulder.

And not once did Logan's mask drop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, it's Stari, I don't have an update skedule but I do have way too many mental issues in everything I write, apparently. So subscribe to know what the fuck is going on! I'm literally always looking for a beta, so hit me up on Tumblr @themoon-is-a-lesbian if you want.
> 
> (also comment because I feed on validation)


End file.
